Bonfire With The Cullens
by iceprincess263
Summary: A fun filled night with Bella and the Cullens. Marshmellows are what? Unexpected visitors. But who? OOC R
1. Bella!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in the story. They belong to the one and only, Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** I wrote this a long time ago but it has been saved on the schools computer. I'm actually in Accounting as I speak. I'll update my other stories when I get home!

**Chapter One: ****BPOV**

"Bella" I knew right away by the way Alice said my name its going to be bad. "Did he tell you yet?" she asked me with excitement. Sometimes she just confuses me.

"Tell me what?" I asked. Edward has a way of surprising me even though I tell him not to.

"Oh never mind you'll find out soon enough" She left the room with a little less energy then when she came in. I wish she would just tell me what is going on. Edward and the guys have been gone all day hunting so it's just me, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme.

It's been a long boring day. Esme has been cleaning the house. Once and a while she'll stop long enough to ask if I needed anything. Rosalie has been reorganizing her clothes in her closet. She's been complaining that she needs some new clothes. Alice, well, she's just being Alice.

I was looking out the window in Edward's room when I felt a cool pair of arms snake around my waist. "I missed you" he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too" I answered honestly. "You've been gone too long." Sometimes when he's gone for an hour it feels like it's been a day.

"I agree. Are you doing anything tonight?" I knew right away I wasn't doing anything but I thought I would tease him a little bit so I took my time to answer.

"No" I whispered. "What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"The family was planning on having a bonfire tonight. Everyone wants you to come since your part of the family." As right on cue Alice decided to grace us with her presence. She seems even more excited then before. This was never good. Most of the time this meant shopping.

"Did you invite her yet? I had a vision about this and I actually want this vision to come true." She was speaking really fast. I was just able to pick up what she was saying. I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"Yes I did. She said she would come. Now if you don't mind I would really appreciate it if I could spend sometime with Bella alone before the bonfire." The thought of that brought a smile to my face. With that Alice left the room with a huge smile on her face. Tonight will be a night fulfilled with excitements and laughs.

Me and Edward made our way over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I laid my head back on his chest while he rubbed soothing circles on my back. I looked up into his eyes to see him looking back at me. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. He ran his cool fingers up and down my cheeks. I laid my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes. Darkness surrounded me.

"Bella you need to get up so you can go tell Charlie that your coming over tonight." I finally realized I was still at Edward's house. I sighed and got up. I stood up too quickly and fell. Edward caught me just before I hit the ground.

"Hey Edward how long was I asleep for?" I just realized it was dark outside. He laughed and slowly quit long enough to answer me.

"Four hours." He replied simply. He took my hand and led me to the car. I slid into the passenger's seat. Before my seatbelt was on Edward was in the seat next to me and the car running.

Five minutes later we pulled up to Charlie's house to find that he was not home yet. I went inside got changed and left a note for Charlie. I looked up to find Edward just staring off into space.

"What are you looking at" I asked softly. He seems so distracted today like he was waiting for something special to happen. Maybe I was going crazy.

"Nothing" He was up to something. There is something that he's not telling me and I'm going to find out one way or another.

"Are you ready to go? I want to leave before Charlie gets home." He simply nodded and took my hand. When were walking out to the car he just stared at me with a big smile on his face.

As soon as he was in the car I had to ask him what he was smiling at. It is driving me crazy. "Edward what was I doing so funny earlier when we were walking to the car? I looked over to see him smiling.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking. It still drives me crazy not knowing what you are thinking." Well now he knows how the rest of us feel. Stupid vampire powers. I went to open up my door but Edward beat me to it.

"You know, I like to open my own door once and a while." He just chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. When I walked out into the backyard, what I saw amazed me.


	2. Emmett did what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you guys that have read the first chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Thank goodness for a study hall and accounting. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: BPOV:**

We walked out into the back yard. There was a path lined with tiki torches. The Cullen's were standing around the fire.

Carlisle and Esme looked happy, Emmett looked like he was up to something, Jasper was trying to calm down Alice who was excited for a reason I don't think I want to know, and Rosalie was just staring at the fire. Edward took my hand and led me over to the fire. Alice came over and gave me a hug.

"I know your not doing anything tomorrow. I called Charlie and he said it was okay for you to come stay the night. We are going to Seattle tomorrow to go shopping. Don't you dare try to have Edward come and save you. This will be fun. I don't know why you hate shopping so much." She sighed. "And it's not like we don't enjoy buying you things." That's why she was so excited.

"Alice, I don't like shopping because you practically buy out the whole mall. It's unnecessary of you guys to buy me things. I don't think its fair of you guys to buy me all of those things and not let me buy you guys something in return." Everyone stared at me like I had three heads. "And besides, I have a paper, due on Monday, on the Economics of Germany." She just rolled her eyes. (A/N: I just chose that project because that's the project I'm currently working on)

"Would it make you feel better if I let you buy one item by yourself? You can work on your project on the way up. You can borrow my laptop. See you can't use homework as an excuse. You're going and that's final." One thing that I learned is that you don't want to mess around with Alice and her shopping. She always finds a loop whole to get you to go. It doesn't help that she has Charlie wrapped around her finger.

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned around to see Emmett laughing. He was defiantly up to something. I'm sure it's something that I'm not going to like. Last prank he did, Charlie wasn't so happy that I had pink hair. He replaced my shampoo with pink hair dye.

Alice blanked out. Her face was completely unemotional. She was having a vision. I felt Edward tense then relax. Alice came out of the vision and the two of them just started laughing.

"What did you see?" I wanted to know. I bet it has something to do with Emmett.

"You just seen my prank didn't you guys? I was trying not to think about it so Edward wouldn't hear about it. I didn't think about Alice's stupid power." Emmett started pouting. Poor Emmett.

"Is anyone going to tell me about it?" The three of them shook their head. I knew they wouldn't tell me.

"Bella, dear, have a seat and just don't worry about it. Just enjoy the night. If they do something to you I'll make sure to punish all three of them." Esme was so caring. She's pretty much my mother. I let go of Edward's hand and walked over to sit with Esme and Carlisle. Esme gave me a warm hug and Carlisle gave me a smile.

I sat down and stared at the fire, thinking of the past few days of school with Newton driving me crazy. I don't know how many times he needs to hear me say no. Can't he tell that I'm happy with Edward. I can always tell when he is going to attempt to talk to me. Edward usually growls and then tightens his grip on me. Edward is overprotective. I know that Mike wouldn't harm me. But Edward is harder to convince then I am. A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about? It still bothers me that I can't read your thoughts." Edward had a sad look in his eyes. " I just wish I could read your thoughts."

"I was just thinking about how annoying Mike is. I don't know how many times I have to tell him no. He's an idiot." Edward chuckled.

"Do you want me to get rid of him for you? I would be happy to do it for you. You should hear his thoughts. They are very unhealthy for him to think." Even I had to laugh at that.

"No it's okay. I can handle him." He just rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, lets roast marshmallows and hot dogs. This is going to be so much fun. I've never gotten to do this before." Emmett ran into the house and came back out with the food.

"But Emmett we don't eat food." Rosalie stated. She had a good point.

"Who said we had to eat it. I just want to roast it." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Just be careful where you wave the burning marshmallows around. You don't want to hit anyone with it. Especially Bella." Esme said in a motherly tone. "And if you hit anyone with one then you're going in the house for the rest of the night. Do you understand?"

Emmett shook his head and slowly put them on his stick. He put them in the fire and pulled them out. They were a nice golden brown. He didn't even burn them. He handed them over to me and I was happy to take them and eat them. I have a feeling I'm going to be full after tonight. He started putting the hot dog on a stick, but he was doing it wrong.

"Emmett if you put it on that way it's just going to fall off of the stick." I simply told him.

"No it's not just watch." He put the stick in the fire and after a few minutes the hot dog slowly started to fall off of the stick.

"Told you. You can't say I didn't warn you." Alice started giggling. Edward gave her a puzzled look.

"Now?" She nodded her head. "I didn't think that it would be this soon. Well tonight is going to be full of fun. Emmett out did himself." I hate not knowing what was happing. Obviously the rest of the family had the same feeling.

Everyone turned and looked over to the path. I followed everyone's gaze. Coming up the path was two dark shadows. What are they doing here?

**A/N: There it is. Sorry it's short. I only have a limited time to update. I'll try to update again soon. I hope you like it. Maybe if I get some reviews I'll update a little bit faster. **


	3. Marshmellows are what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They are wonderful. I'm sorry I'm a slow updater. I try to update during the classes I can get away with it. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: BPOV**

Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were making their way up the drive way. Once Emmett saw them he started laughing.

"You guys didn't think I would do something like that would you. This is priceless. Sorry Bella. I couldn't help it. You should see your face every time one of them asks you out." Emmett, Alice, and Edward all start laughing.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Why would you do that? You know how Mike and Tyler annoy Bella. This was supposed to be a family event. They better not stay long. Now because of you, we are not going to be playing baseball tonight." Emmett's smiled dropped.

"But Esme, that's not fair. I was excited to play baseball. I was ready to crush Jasper's team." Esme smiled.

"Well you should have thought about that before you did it. I won't ground you from the party, but you're not allowed to play any of your video games for a week." Emmett looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Esme." His face perked up. "What about Edward and Alice? You said you would punish all three of us. It's only fair because they knew about this too." Esme looked thoughtful. Edward growled.

"I guess you're right. Edward, no music for a month. Alice, I will be taking your credit cards away from you until you decide which outfits to donate to charity. Also, all three of you have to help me clean the house. Most of it is your mess anyways. Am I clear?" Esme was harsh. But they deserved it anyways.

"Yes, Esme." The three of them said at once.

Mike and Tyler finally made it up to where we were.

"Hey Bella, I wonder how gullible those two are" Emmett whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh. I can only imagine what he would do.

"Hey Mike, do you know what a marshmellow's really is?" He shook his head "They are these huge bugs. But the wings and legs are microscopic. And just think of how many marshmallows you just ate. Sucks to be you." Mike's face turn pale.

"Marshmellow's are what? That's insane. I did feel one move once when I was playing chubby bunny. I'm never eating one again." All of us started laughing. "What's so funny? Doesn't it ever feel like one is moving?" Everyone just started laughing harder.

"No Mike, it has never happened to me. You want to know why?" Alice asked. Mike shook his head. "Because, they are not bugs. Emmett was just testing to see how gullible you are. I would have never imagined how gullible you are. You should have seen your face. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Alice was now on the ground laughing. Everyone, except Mike and Tyler, were laughing. I felt a wave of calmness surround us. I looked over to Jasper who had a sheepish grin on his face.

Judging by the look on Emmett's face there is going to be more surprises in store for us tonight. Rosalie left Emmett's and came over and sat between me and Esme.

"Hey Bella. I know how you feel. When we first moved here those to idiots were hitting on me. If it wasn't for Emmett I'm sure they still would be today. Once and a while they'll try it when Emmett's not around. I mean, how many no's do they have to hear before the get the hint." Rosalie and I started laughing. Everyone gave us a weird look. "Are you going shopping with us tomorrow? You should it would be fun. I will help control Alice with her spending."

"I don't really have a choice on if I go or not. Alice will just come and kidnap me anyways. But she promised to let me buy something for myself. I'm just glad someone else is going. Alice can go over board with shopping." She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, you could always have Edward come and kidnap you before she does. But then again she'll know where you are. So, I guess your right. Do you want to hear a secret?" I nodded. "Alice and I buy all of Edward's clothes. He has no fashion sense. Its like he's still living in the twentieth century." I looked over at Edward and he was glaring at Rosalie.

"You didn't have to tell her that. Should I tell her your night time secret? I'm sure you don't want me to do that." A quiet growl escaped from her.

"If you tell her about that I'm going to kill you. And plus, I could always tell her about your other secrets. The ones that are worse." Esme cleared her throat.

"Now is not the time or place to discuss this. We'll talk about this later. When Bella is home." While saying this she purposely looked at Mike and Tyler, who were examining a marshmellow.

"Emmett, you were wrong. Marshmellow's are not alive. How silly of us to believe you. How many times have you told us stuff that's not true?" Emmett crossed his arms and smiled.

"A lot of times. Like the time I told you that Ms. Cope is an Irish dwarf. Or the time that there is a snake in the school toilets. You believe everything that I tell you." Mike frowned.

"We will be going now. Thanks for inviting us." Tyler said quickly. He must have felt uncomfortable.

"Wait, before you go I have something else to tell you guys." Emmett ran human pace to catch up with them.

"What is it this time?" Mike sounded agitated.

"I'm a vampire." Emmett busted out laughing and the rest of the family stopped dead in their tracks.

"I don't believe you. That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." They continued to walk down the drive way and everyone else relaxed. The one time Emmett told they truth they didn't believe him.

Edward came over and sat next to me and draped his arm around my shoulder. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?" I nodded. He offered me his hand and helped me up. We started walking into the forest when we heard twigs snapping. Someone was following us but who?


End file.
